Calling Off the Guards
by singsongsung
Summary: No. 17. Rory/Logan. Letting each other in.


**Calling Off the Guards**

**A/N: **Sequel to **Two TwentyNine**. It's probably understandable if you haven't read that, but you may want to anyway. Your choice. And thanks to everybody who reviewed **Two TwentyNine** and asked for a sequel. I love you. I'd marry you all if I could, but, unfortunately, polygamy's illegal. Joking! Anyway, read on...

"Boring!" Lorelai protests.

Rory rolls her eyes. "I'm a journalist, Mom. I kind of need to watch the news."

"Baby, you are the news," Lorelai tells her. "You don't need all these inferior journalists telling you the things you already know."

"Shh! I need to hear the headlines."

"I remember when you used to be fun," Lorelai teases her when the story changes to one about owls.

"Yeah, well, I remember when you weren't annoying."

"Hey! Low blow!" Lorelai's tone softens as she says, "I miss you, hon."

"I miss you, too." To avoid what she knows is coming next, she asks, "How're Luke and Will and Emma?"

"Luke's busy being a grumpy diner man," Lorelai giggles. "And your brother and sister are busy being adorable."

"As always," Rory agrees.

"Speaking of adorable…how's my grandbaby?"

Rory's smile can be heard over the phone as she says, "He's so big, Mom. You should see him."

"You should come home! New York's _so_ last millennium. Everyone knows the new place to be is the Hollow."

"You know I can't, Mom."

"Move the whole newspaper! Who cares whether or not the _New York Times_ is based in New York?"

"Mom."

"Rory."

"Mom!"

"Rory!"

"Mom, seriously-"

"I _am_ being serious, young lady!"

Rory's quiet after that, and Lorelai wishes she could see her face. "Sweets?" she asks softly.

"It's better. We talked."

"Yeah?"

Rory nods, forgetting that her mother can't see her. "Yeah. Last night. It started out as talking, and turned into a fight, and turned into more talking…"

"And ended with pillow talk?" Lorelai asks mischievously.

"Mom!"

"Oh, that's so a yes. You didn't even bother denying it," her mother laughs. "But that's good, babe. Isn't it?"

"I think so. I just…I don't want to make up only to fall back into the cycle. I'm too tired. I can't take it anymore."

"Honey, if he says he'll try, let him. Don't make up your mind before you see what happens."

Rory sniffs, and Lorelai wishes even more that her daughter was at home so that she could comfort her daughter properly, with hugs and movies and ice cream. "I don't want to get a divorce," Rory says quietly.

"So don't. Wait and see…and let him _in_, babe. He loves you. I hate him, but I know that he loves you." Lorelai sighs and continues, "You've always protected your heart, Rory. Maybe a little too much, and it's probably something you got from me. But it's not going to work out if you don't call off the guards."

"Poetic," Rory comments.

"Honey. Come on."

"I know," her daughter sighs.

"_Mommy!_" she hears Emma say. "_Mommy, Will ate my cookie!_"

"_Did not!_"

"Guys, try to be quiet, I'm talking to your sister."

_"Rory!"_ Emma exclaims. _"Let me talk!"_

"_No, Mom, let me go first!"_

"Emma first," Lorelai says, settling the argument. "Stop taking your sister's things, William."

"Rory!" Emma exclaims happily, her five-year-old voice ringing over the phone.

"Hey, you! What's going on, chickadee?"

"I made you a picture at school today."

"Aw, Emma, you're the sweetest!"

_"My turn, Emma!" _Rory hears Will say impatiently.

There's a shuffling before Will says, "Hey, Rory."

"Hey, baby bro," she says lovingly. He's seven, and he reminds her so much of herself at that age, sweet and serious. "What's kicking, kiddo?"

"Nothing, Rory. When are you gonna come visit again?"

"Pretty soon, I hope."

"I read the book you gave me. I liked it."

"Did you? Good. I'll send you another one soon."

"You should bring it with you! When you come visit."

She can't say no to the eagerness in his voice. "I will. I'll bring you both presents. I miss you rascals. Put Mom back on, okay?"

"'Kay, Rory."

"Hey again, kid."

"They're so cute."

"They are, aren't they?" There's a smile in Lorelai's words. "Listen, sweetie, I have to go. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go."

"I love you, honey."

"Love you too."

Lorelai hangs up gently and Rory presses the 'end' button on her phone.

Lucas is playing on the floor at her feet. He holds out a toy to her, giving her a hopeful smile. His father's smile.

She accepts the toy and settles on the floor with him, placing a soft kiss on top of his head. "I love you, Lukey," she tells him as a couple tears fall down her cheeks.

The door opens and Logan walks in, carrying bags from her favourite Chinese place. Finn follows him in, also carrying bags.

"Hey, love," he greets her gently. He's been stopping in over the years when he knows that Logan's away. He was the one she called when Lucas got sick. She doesn't know whether Logan had told him to keep an eye on her or if it had been his own idea. It doesn't really matter, in the end.

She stands as Logan walks into the living room.

"Hey," he says gently, brushing his lips against hers as he rests his hands on her hips. As he pulls back, he studies her face. "Have you been crying?

"I'm fine," she says, looking away.

_You've always protected your heart, Rory. Maybe a little too much, and it's probably something you got from me. But it's not going to work out if you don't call off the guards_, her mother's voice says in her head. _Let him in_.

So she takes the plunge.

She kisses him, firmly and insistently. The kiss doesn't last for more than ten seconds, but that's all she needs to get her point across. She hugs him, then, burying her face in his neck.

When they let go of each other, he hands her her wedding rings and kisses her. "I love you, Ace," he tells her.

"Dada!" Lucas says from the floor, sick of his mother getting all the attention.

"Hey, buddy," Logan says, picking him up. "Did you take good care of your mommy today?"

Rory places kisses on both of their cheeks. "I'm going to help Finn with the food."

Finn's rummaging around in the cupboards when she goes into the kitchen.

"Need help, Finny?" she asks.

He turns to her, looking thoroughly frustrated. "I hate to sound like Johnny Depp, but where's the rum?!"

She laughs softly. "You'll have to ask Logan."

"He loves you, kitten," Finn tells her, as serious as he ever gets. "He never meant to hurt you."

She nods, pulling out plates. "I know."

Finn smiles at her and wanders out of the kitchen calling, "Huntz! Where's the alcohol in this place?"

Rory takes her rings out of her pocket and stares at them. She remembers the first time he told her he loved her. She remembers the way he smiled at her at their wedding. She remembers the tears in his eyes when the doctor announced, "It's a boy!" She remembers that way he looked at her last night, a combination of love and lust that makes her shiver, still. She slips each ring onto her finger carefully. They fit perfectly, glittering as she moves her hand.

And she remembers the way her heart fluttered the very first time he smirked at her.


End file.
